Adios Dulcinea
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Despues de haberle declarad sus sentimientos por completo a su amada y ser rechasado Taichi Yagami piensa que deberia dejar de mortificarse por ella asi que decide irse lejos de ahi no sin antes dejarle una carta de despedida a Sora,la unica mujer que amo


Hola que tal lectores, bueno aqui les dejo un pequeño songfic y bueno ya saben quien es la pareja, la cancion como dice el titulo se llama "Adios Dulcinea" del grupo madrileño Mägo de Oz, si quieren oir la cancion aqui les dejo el vinculod e youtube con el video que tambien fue de mi creacion, bueno espero lo disfruten.

.com/watch?v=jH1tGPZWDV0 (solo ponganle la direcion de youtube antes del /watcj?v...)

El amanecer estaba a punto de acechar en aquella oscura pero normal noche en el barrio de Odaiba, a pesar de que afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros el entorno era más que normal, o por lo menos eso se veía a simple vista; pero había un chico castaño que estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, el estaba recostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, su avión partía a las 8 de la mañana pero con esa lluvia pensó que no podía salir a ningún lado, de hecho no quería irse por aquella persona, la única chica a la que el a amado, pero no tenía otra opción, sabía que si quería continuar con su vida tenía que alejarse de ella, no podía seguir con ese sufrimiento todavía recuerda lo que paso aquel día, todavía recordaba esas palabras que le dijo ella cuando por fin le declaro sus sentimiento:

_El castaño se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, sus padres había muerto en un accidente y todos se encontraban en el velorio excepto el, solo quería estar solo para pensar las cosas, el ya tenía la edad suficiente para ser emancipado, pero su hermana aun era menor de edad así que necesitaba un tutor, su tío se había ofrecido a cuidarla para que el pudiera completar sus estudios, pero él no sabía qué hacer, cuando sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una chica pelirroja_

- _¿te encuentras bien Tai?- pregunto su amiga preocupada_

- _Si Sora, solo quería estar solo para pensar un rato- le contesta el castaño tirando su cigarro al piso_

- _Por qué no entras, hace frio aquí afuera_

- _Estoy bien Sora, no te preocupes- le dijo el castaño mientras viraba su mirada hacia ella- sabes algo, no estoy seguro si irme a la universidad o quedarme aquí con Kari_

- _No tienes que preocuparte por Kari, estoy segura que tu tío la cuidara bien_

- _Lo que pasa es que ella no es la única razón por la cual me quiera quedar aquí- dijo el castaño dejando confundida a su amiga cuando el la tomo de las manos y la miro directo a los ojos- Sora se que debí decirte esto desde hace mucho, pero te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te vi y no quisiera alejarme de ti_

_En ese momento Sora no sabía qué decir, Tai ya había sufrido demasiado y no quería lastimarlo y después de lo que paso con Matt no estaba lista para otra relación, así que decidió decirle la verdad_

- _Me alagas Tai pero debo serte sincera, yo no te amo, siempre has sido muy lindo conmigo pero solo te quiero como amigo, en verdad lo siento Tai- Sora soltó las manos del castaño para después retirarse de ahí, sabía que Tai necesitaba estar más tiempo solo, pero lo que no noto es que ahora estaba realmente destrozado_

Tai seguía perdido en sus recuerdo cuando noto que varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, por lo que seco esas lagrimas y se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar un pluma y un papel y escribirle a ella una carta de despedida

He decidido escribirte  
>después de tanto llorar<br>Mis lágrimas son hoy estos versos  
>que tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar<p>

Tai empezó a escribir la carta pero no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas sobre la hoja mientras escribía desde lo más profundo de su corazón:

_"Querida Sora, para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos de aquí, decidí dejar de atormentarme y continuar con mi vida, así que iré a España para continuar con mi estudios, aun recuerdo el primer día que nos vimos, tú te encontrabas practicando con tu balón en el parque que estaba fuera de nuestras casas, yo salía a jugar un rato con mis amigos cuando sin querer tropecé hacia dónde estabas tú, eso fue algo repentino pero estuvo bien ya que por ese pequeño accidente pude conocerte a ti, pero ahora es distinto, tengo que olvidar todos esos recuerdos para poder dejar de morir en vida y poder seguir adelante, pero a pesar de todo qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti, yo quisiera ser tu aire y tú la piel que cubra mi soledad… quiero estar junto a ti_

me voy como vine a tu vida  
>sin hacer ruido me despido, me voy<br>pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte mi amor  
>me cuesta tanto decirte adiós<p>

Mientras Tai escribía la carta varios recuerdos le llegaron a la cabeza pero sin darse cuenta el los reflejo en la carta:

_Sabes, estaba recordando cuando jugábamos futbol juntos, por alguna razón siempre lograbas burlarme, también recuerdo cuando fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, recuerdo que exactamente ese día fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, se que fue cosa de niños pero para mí fue algo realmente maravilloso, en verdad los dos hemos vivido varias cosas, después de todo crecimos juntos pero eso ya no importa, yo se que todas esas cosas no volverán a pasar, créeme que esto no es fácil para mí, pero hoy quiero enseñar a mi soledad a vivir sin esperar y tratar de olvidar, tomare mi propio camino en la vida_

Hoy he vuelto a entender  
>que jamás volverán aquellos paseos<br>de vuelta al hotel  
>en que tu me empujabas para no perder<br>ni un solo instante en hacer el amor

Dejaré de verte crecer  
>me marcho a vivir donde habita el olvido<br>intentaré buscar otro camino, otro amor

Cuando Tai termino de escribir la carta eran las 6 de la mañana, faltaban dos horas para que saliera su vuelo, así que cogió sus maletas para salir a toda prisa al aeropuerto, pero antes decidió hacer una escala en la casa de Sora para entregarle la carta, pero como siempre algo se lo impidió, no sabía si entregarle la carta o no, lo mismo le pasaba antes cuando quería decirle lo que sentía, siempre que intentaba tener el valor para decírselo se quedaba totalmente paralizado, y esa vez no era la excepción , la única diferencia es que esta vez era para despedirse para siempre de ella, tenía que hacerlo y dejar que Sora continúe por su propio camino y el por el suyo

Cada vez que intento perder el miedo a caer  
>me tropiezo en mí mismo<br>y dejo escapar a quien me ha querido  
>y me quedo sin luz<p>

Tai por fin despejo su mente y deslizo la carta por debajo de la puerta, Tai se quedo parado ahí unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora y se dirigió al aeropuerto, en el camino Tai veía a una pareja en el autobús y no pudo evitar imaginarse que eran él y Sora, el siempre buscaba sus besos en fantasia pero sabía que nunca pasaría eso, ese era el adiós definitivo para ella , a pesar de que el la amaba demasiado sabía que era la mejor elección alejarse de ella para poder vivir en paz, Tai trato de no pensar más en ella y trato de dormir un rato mientras llegaba al aeropuerto pero le era imposible, ya que parecía que Sora había olvidado apropósito su esencia e varias partes de la mente de Tai, no importa que Sora se encontrara lejos, parecía que la tenía cerca de el, podía sentir ese olor a rosas que tenia Sora

El sueño de mi vida se viste  
>se abriga con hojas de un adiós<br>Mi destino es amar y despedirme  
>pedir permiso para vivir<p>

Te dejaste olvidados  
>en cada rincón de mi alma<br>trocitos de tu corazón  
>Te dejaste olvidado en mi alma tu olor,<br>dormía abrazado a una flor

Tai pensó que probablemente se perdería varias cosas en su ausencia, pero lo más importante es que no volvería a ver a aquella chica que había cautivado su corazón, en ese momento el se preguntaba varias cosas ¿donde se vendía algo de compasión?, para saciar esa soledad, ¿Dónde traficaban con sueños de amor?, pues quería esa angustia drogar, mientras el trataba de dormir recordaba todas esas veces cuando se recostaban en el césped mirando el cielo quedándose dormidos después de un rato, también recordó esa vez cuando ella habían terminado con Matt, se encontraba demasiado triste, ella solo quería que Tai la abrazara en ese momento no le importaba lo que pasara

Dejaré de verte crecer  
>me marcho a vivir donde habita el olvido<br>intentaré buscar otro camino, otro amor  
>y no sé si me perderé o me encontraré<br>me siento tan solo...  
>pero venciendo iré<br>en busca de todo lo que no te di

Hoy he vuelto a entender que jamás volverás  
>a acariciarme antes de dormir<br>y pegada a mi pecho me pidas  
>que te abrace y no te deje ir<p>

Mientras el castaño se dirigía al aeropuerto Sora se levantaba de su cama, cuando se dirigía a desayunar noto la carta que estaba bajo la puerta reconoció la letra al instante, era de Tai y eso la dejo muy confundida, así que ella decidió leer la carta del castaño para ver de qué se trataba pero pudo notar que la tinta se corría un poco pero aun era legible así que Sora empezó a Leer:

_"Querida Sora, para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos de aquí…_

Sora no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no pensaba que Tai se marchará realmente, esto dejo realmente triste a la pelirroja pero ella trato de alejar esos vanos pensamientos de su mente y continuo leyndo

_…es eso Sora, solo eso. Solo quiero que lo sepas. Atesóralo en tu corazón si te sirve de algún consuelo; bórralo de tu mente si te produce alguna congoja, pero quiero que sepas Sora, solo quiero que sepas, que ese amor aún sigue vivo, ardiéndome en el cuerpo, quemándome el alma, aturdiéndome el pensamiento. Porque aunque otros brazos puedan abrazarme, otros labios puedan besarme y tenerme otras mujeres, mi corazón siempre será solo tuyo, Sora, mi adorada pelirroja, jamás te olvidare. _

_Atte. Taichi Yagami, Tu Príncipe de la Dulce Pena_

_PD: perdona si la tinta de la carta se corre un poco, pero aun siendo el portador del valor el llanto me consume a veces_

No sé cuantas fueron, tal vez fueron dos o tres, incluso mil veces las que Sora leyó la carta con los ojos empañados en lagrimas, ella no lo podía creer no lo volvería a ver, a aquel chico con quien compartió la mayor parte de su infancia, aquel chico que siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, a aquel chico que en verdad la amaba, sabía que había cosas que se pierden y no se encontraba un por qué, que siempre habría obstáculos que pueden hacerte caer, y ese era uno de ellos, ella había dejado ir al único chico que en verdad la amaba, las lágrimas de tristeza caían cada mas de los ojos de Sora, lagrimas por el tiempo perdido y de ansiedad y felicidad las lagrimas que mojaban las hojas de la carta , ya casi hechas despojos de tanto manoseo y ajetreo

Dejaré de verte crecer  
>me tengo que ir y encontrar mi camino<br>y nunca olvidaré lo que me has querido, amor  
>cada vez que intento perder el miedo a caer<br>me tropiezo en mí mismo  
>y dejo escapar a quien me ha querido<br>y me quedo sin luz

Adiós mi vida, me voy  
>me debo marchar<br>viviré en tus recuerdos  
>jamás te olvidaré<p>

Sora volteo a ver el reloj y pensó que no era muy tarde, así que se dirigió al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo, cuando por fin llego al aeropuerto empezó a buscar al castaño en todas partes, pero no encontró rastro de Tai, ya eran las 8 y cuarto, su avión ya había despegado hace 15 minutos, ella se sentó solo para estallar en lagrimas, en verdad quería hacer todo lo posible para que Tai se quedara, ella estaba a punto de irse de ahí cuando cierto castaño la ve levantarse de ahí por lo cual va rápido a ver

- ¡Sora! ,¿qué haces aquí?- exclamo al verla

- Bien vine a despedirme de ti, más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí?, tu vuelo salió hace 15 minutos

- Lo que pasa es que el vuelo se retraso un poco, así que espero aquí hasta que esté listo

- Sabes algo Tai, debo ser completamente sincera contigo, te mentí- dijo un poco apenada

- Entonces no viniste a despedirte- dijo el castaño un poco desilusionado

- No, nada de eso, te mentí sobre mis sentimientos, en realidad también te amo, pero no quería decirte, pensé que…-antes de que sora terminara la frase Tai la interrumpe acompletandola

- Que no eras la chica indicada para mi, debes estar bromeando, se que aun sigo siendo el niño que conociste en ese parque aquel día, y probablemente lo siga siendo por mucho tiempo, pero sabes algo, tu eres mas de lo que podría querer- le dijo para después plantarle un gran y tierno beso en los labios

Adiós Dulcinea, mi amor  
>si nos volvemos a ver, sólo abrázame<br>sigo siendo aquél niño con miedo a madurar  
>duermo pegado a tu foto, mi amor<br>adiós Dulcinea, mi amor


End file.
